Blissful Nights
by Renesmee's Theory
Summary: Sequel to "Midnight Moon". Follow the life of Renesmee Black and the Cullen kids as they pressure adulthood. Renesmee's married, and a mother to a wonderful child. Life is perfect, but will that last forever? One step closer to Purple Dusk *Lems*


_**This is the sequel to my 'Midnight Moon' and the finale installment to my series, where it follows mostly where the Cullen's are in adulthood. We'll be seeing more of Carmen, Diego and Cathy. **_

_**Things have changed in Forks Washington …**_

**Quick Recap!**

**Laura is a vampire married to Jason and they share a child together**

**Jacob and Nessie are proud parents **

**Cathy's heading to senior year**

**Carmen's having mixed feelings**

**Diego's becoming a man**

**Leela is opening up to her newly profound family**

**The first chapter of a story is usually the greatest I guess that's why they call it a pilot in a series so I hope this isn't so bad…anyway, I was really pumped in writing this story from day one and it'll be more of a 'good' story, a few threats here and there but nothing major. I try my best to update chapters but I'm not particularly an anti-social person I do have a purpose in life so I'll update less this year (sorry)**

**There will be spoilers of course but I promise not to continue, at least not until I'm done with New Dawn and Midnight Moon. I won't be revealing too much because well, I don't want to be hated so yeah. New start…**

**First Chapter of Blissful Nights here you go…**

Blissful Nights

**Chapter 1: A New Chapter**

_Renesmee Black_

"Adam stop doing that" I scowled my five month old son as he grabbed hold of my hair as I _**tried **_changing his diaper. He just giggled and brought my hair to his mouth "Now now Adam, you can't eat mommy's hair" I muttered to him. He his dark chocolate brown eyes furrowed in confusion.

"Scolding our son won't make him understand babe" The husky voice of my loving husband chimed from behind me. I sighed as he wrapped his arms around me a kissed the base of my neck. It was a Tuesday early morning, 2:00am, and Adam woke us up for his hourly diaper change. I let out a light yawn as I carried on with his diaper "Come on love, let me take over…it's my turn anyway. Go sleep love" Jacob insisted as he saw my struggle. I smiled and nodded before turning back to my son and stroking his forehead and moving a strand of his hair. Adam purred at my touch, I moved so Jake could take over.

"Hey there big boy" Jake whispered as he smiled widely at his child. Adam lit up in happiness as he saw his father's face. I'd be lying if I said Adam wasn't a Daddy's boy, doesn't mean he doesn't love me any less. I watched as my two boy's interacted "There, all done" Jake said proudly as he lifted Adam up and smiled. Much to his disappointment as the diaper fell right off and Adam urinated all over Jakes face. I tried my darn hardest to hold back a laugh but I sadly couldn't. Both Dam and I were giggling uncontrollably, luckily Jake found this amusing as well.

"Now this is why I should be taking diaper control" I laughed as I took Adam from his arms. Jacob groaned as he wiped his self.

"Fair enough, now he's definitely my son" Jacob scoffed. I nudged his shoulder as I scowled him "Just saying" He shrugged.

I rolled my eyes "Seems like somebody needs a bath" I muttered to using a cute baby voice. Jacob agreed. "I'm talking to you daddy" I said narrowing my eyes at him. He just rolled his eyes and I giggled.

"I'll be back" He muttered in a terminator voice. I chuckled and two minutes later I heard the water of the shower running. By that time I was about done with Adam and rocked him back to bed.

"Did the little man sleep all right?" Jake asked as he came out of our bathroom with nothing but a towel wrapped around his waist. I bit my lip lightly at the sight.

"Yeah, he's sleeping like an angel" I answered as I skipped through pages in the book 'What to expect when you've expected'. He smiled and nodded before pulling his boxer briefs on and lying on the bed beside me. He grinned mischievously and I knew what was coming.

"Our four months are up" He said wriggling his eyebrows. I rolled my eyes "Come on love, it's been four months without sex…that's not healthy" he pleaded. Ever since Adam our schedules were entirely busy, Jake was busy with his Mechanic Company and I was too busy taking care of Adam so we hadn't really had time for 'us' time.

"Um…" I contemplated. "I'm not really in the mood tonight" I told him. He pretended to look hurt and I couldn't help melting at his puppy dog eyes, which makes sense because he is one.

"Are you sure?" He asked seductively as his warm hand trailed up under my camisole before slipping underneath my bra and fiddling with the lace (Oh, he was going to be the death of me). I moaned lowly as he trailed kisses on my neck and down my collarbone. I then brought his face to mine in a strong sensual kiss filled with lust. He moaned as our tongues met with each other, he placed his hot hands on the side of my hips and pulled me up so I was straddling him. We both carried on attacking each other with kisses.

"So how is our day looking like?" Jake asked between kisses. He gripped my behind and did a little squeeze as I moaned.

"I was thinking we'd take Adam on a play date with Laurine" I replied as I began unbuttoning my shirt. I felt his erection under me and I smirked slightly. Someone's excited.

"I guess we have the whole place to ourselves then" He muttered as he began to suckle on my neck. He then traced his tongue down my chest as he continued unbuttoning my shirt. I gasped as I gripped a fist full of his hair in pleasure. He flipped me over so he was on top of me but not with his entire body weight. He leaned in to kiss me strongly and passionately. My right hand was on the waistband of his boxers whilst his hands roamed up and down my thighs. He then unclasped my bra and smiled excitedly. Our lips never departed from each other until he moved them so he landed on the base of my breast. I moaned suddenly.

"Jacob…" I moaned. I could literally hear his smile on my skin as he continued kissing me.

"Yes love?" He whispered.

"I need-" I gasped but was cut off by a beeping noise. Jacob's head shot right up as he heard the distinct cry of our little bundle of joy. Jake groaned in frustration and lay on his side of the bed.

"Parent duty calls" I joked as I buttoned up my shirt "Someone must be hungry" I laughed.

"That makes both of us" Jacob mumbled disappointedly. I gave him one sympathetic look before getting out of bed and grabbing my robe…

_Jacob Black_

One of the advantageous of having a 5 month old son only a door away from us and having a baby monitor on the nightstand of our bed…is I never get any.

"Parent duty calls, someone must be hungry" My wife said as she buttoned up her shirt. I let out a small groan.

"That makes both of us" I muttered. She looked at me sympathetically before hovering on top of me. I grunted as she sat on me. Renesmee had an effect on me that I couldn't explain. Ever since we had sex on our honeymoon night, I couldn't keep my hands off of her.

"Hey I'll make it up to you okay?" She assured me. I just smiled and pecked her lips. The monitor beeped even louder "May you get the milk bottle downstairs" she asked as she walked out of the room and into Adam's nursery.

I flocked downstairs and opened the refrigerator to see five baby bottles filled with breast milk. I took the one that was labeled on 'Tuesday' and warmed it up. As I waited for the microwave to heat, I had an itch feeling on trying something new. I took one of the bottles and began sucking it. I let the sensation of the warm fluid dance on my tongue and my eyes widened…it was surprisingly good.

"Jake?" I heard Renesmee voice as she stood on the door frame cradling our son in her arms. She frowned as she saw my tongue on the bottle. My cheeks instantly turned deep red.

"Uh…just making sure it's not off…I g-guess it's not" I stuttered embarrassedly. She giggled uncontrollably.

"Trying new things I see" she sniggered lowly as she feed our son. "Seems like daddy wants to share your food" Nessie cooed. My cheeks were literally on fire as my Nessie teased me.

"It wasn't what it-" I tried to argue but she cut me off by shushing me and getting on her tiptoes and kissing my lips.

"I get it, you like trying new things" She teased. I rolled my eyes and she just laughed lowly "We'll be in the room" she confirmed and began ascending the staircase. I'd usually be the one to protest and insist on taking the child up but she seemed fully capable of doing so. My cheeks were still bright as I lay back the other bottle into the fridge and making sure all the doors were secured before following back to our bedroom.

Renesmee and Adam were perfectly perched on our bed as my wife's beautiful voice lullabies our son into deep unconsciousness into pure serenity. She sang gracefully as Adam yawned.

"_**These dreams under my pillow, in the twilight of these white lights, these dreams under my pillow, in the bright lights of these white nights, of these white nights…" **_I closed my eyes as I listened to my wife sing.

"He loves your voice" I blurted out. Renesmee spun around with an alert look but let out a smile and smiled adoringly at Adam.

"You think so?" she asked.

"Definitely, what child wouldn't like the sound of their beautiful mother's voice?" I said as if it were obvious as I lay besides them. Renesmee just smiled in response.

"Looks like someone's full" she declared and if on cue, Adam let out a small little burp and a light sneeze. Nessie and I giggled at how cute it was "Okay I'll be back" she said as she laid Adam flat on my stomach and heading out of the room.

"Well I guess it's just you and me son" I said to my little man as he tried crawling up my chest. "Your mother says you love her more but I frankly disagree, who doesn't wuv their daddy?" I said bringing his small hand in a kiss "You do love me more right?" I asked nonchalantly. He just made a cute baby look before he lightly puked milk on me. I laughed and smiled. "That's my boy" I kissed his head before he drifted off to sleep.

Renesmee came not long after with baby wipes –thankfully – and laughed as she saw the small puddle of puke on my chest.

"I asked him to." I whispered proudly but with a hint of embarrassment. Renesmee rolled her eyes.

"Sure you did hon." She said before taking Adam lightly off my chest and handing me the wipes. I watched as she laid our son in his other crib we kept in our room whenever we needed his company. I got up to see he slept soundly asleep in his crib with his stuffed wolfie by his side.

"He's so precious." Renesmee said in utter awe. I wrapped my arms around her waist staring down at our son.

"He sure is, just like his mother," I said truthfully and she blushed in return. "Let's go to sleep love." I suggested and she nodded while I picked her up bridal style and lay her lightly on the bed onto the soft pillows. She giggled when I lay on top of her – not my whole weight of course – and began showering kisses all over her.

"What are you doing?" She asked between my kisses.

"Doing something we always do babe." I said flipping her over causing her to squeal and laugh.

"Oh Jacob" She giggled and we spent the night in full bliss carefully not wanting to wake up the little man. God I loved my life…

_Renesmee _

Jacob and I both woke up early in the morning and took a shower together – not too long because of our child only a door away – and prepared for today.

"You ready?" Jacob asked as he wore his black leather jacket on. I gave Jacob the baby duffel bag.

"Yeah I guess" I smiled as I watched Jake cradling Adam carefully in his arms. We left the house minutes later and drove to Laura and Jason's house. I was so glad Laura and Jason finally got married, I mean they've spent 3 years together and had a child and haven't yet gotten hitched.

Laura and Jason began dating almost two months after Jacob and I began our relationship. It started off as a puppy dog like relationship but I knew how much they loved each other. Their relationship was a little rocky at first, where they had on and offs. I was glad everything was sorted. It wasn't like Jason never really wanted to get married but he was like mom what would you expect. He didn't necessarily think marriage defined true love; he thought as long as he spent forever with his mate then that was all that matters. I think my brother was ready for marriage the day Laura was pregnant with Laurine.

It was funny how we all ventured the same chapter in our lives almost exactly the same time. Jacob and I got married and had Adam and same with Laura and Jason.

"How's your rib?" I asked Jacob remembering the dreadful time I watched my husband in pain as that damned lone wolf attacked him. I was in my last trimester of pregnancy and I couldn't think my life without Jacob and having to raise Adam on my own.

"I'm fine baby, it's just a scratch now, don't worry" He replied kissing the back of my hand as he had the other on the steering wheel. I sighed dropping the subject. I always asked the same question and he always gave me the same answer. I knew he had slight pain, he didn't have his gauze on but I could visually still see and feel the long red marks on his back whenever I touched him.

"Don't do that love" Jacob blurted out. I turned to him and frowned in confusion.

"'Don't do' what?" I asked.

"Frown when you're in thought, you remind me of Bella when you do that" He laughed.

"I do not frown like my mother!" I said defensively. He guffawed at my reaction

"No need to get all defensive sweetheart, its cute" He replied and I smiled in return. "Someone's out" He said checking the rear mirror. I turned around to see Adam soundly asleep in the baby seat with his pacifier in his mouth, I laughed at the sight. Totally cute!

"Ever thought of expanding our family?" I asked Jacob. Seeing Adam made me think how it would be like to have more kids. Jacob's eyes widened as he heard this.

"You want to have another one?" He asked in utter shock to say the least. I laughed at his reaction.

"I mean not now silly. In the future" I said. We've only been parents for five months now and having another kid now wasn't what I wanted yet. I am sure Emmett would also have something to say to that.

"Yeah…I would, we'll have more pups in the house" He replied. I laughed and rolled my eyes at my crazy husband. I still couldn't get over the fact I can call him that.

"Oh Jacob…" I said laying my head on his shoulder as we drove in complete comfortable silence.

We pulled up at Laura and Jason's driveway to see not only their car but my father's as well. Jacob and I got out with Adam cradled in Jacob's large arms. I rang the doorbell and the door was opened by my brother.

"Eh hey, Renesmee, Jacob!" he exclaimed happily as he pulled me in a hug and gave Jacob a fist pound. He invited us in and we walked into his living room to see my mom and Dad laughing with Laura whilst my now physically eight year old sister Leela who was playing with little Laurine.

You wouldn't think Leela was my twin sister right now because she doesn't look the physical age as me, but we share the exact same bond as any normal siblings.

"Hey guys" I said, all their heads spun around and they immediately cheered as they saw us.

"Oh my baby!" my mother exclaimed as she pulled me into a hug. I laughed at her.

"It's good to see you too mom but if I remember correctly. I'm not a baby" I joked and everyone laughed, she rolled her eyes.

"Of course not, but I was actually referring to Dammy" She finally says as she took Adam from Jacob's arms. "Hey Jake" She said punching his arm lightly. He smiled at her.

"Hey mom" He replied. She rolled her eyes.

"Hello Renesmee" My father said as he hugged me. I smiled against his shoulder.

"I've missed you too dad" I said reading his mind.

"I guess nobody cares about me" I heard my best friend Laura's voice chime from behind. I pulled away from my dad to see Laura standing ever so elegantly in all her immortal beauty. I smiled at her and immediately pulled her into our usual girl hug.

"Baby monitor right?" She asked as we pulled away. I laughed and nodded. "Ugh, why do those things ruin the perfect moments" She sighed.

"Ruin what moment?" Leela asked innocently. I caught Jacob and Jason trying to suppress a laugh and my father who just rolled his eyes.

"Oh it's nothing sweetheart" Edward replied to my sister who shrugged not really acknowledging the moment we shared. It wasn't like Leela didn't know what older people did but she just wouldn't admit it to herself.

"So what brought you guys here?" I asked my parents as we all sat on the couches. I watched as my mother played with Adam and my sister on my father's lap whilst Laura and Jason were sitting on the opposite couch with their daughter, who grew rapidly. She now physically looked like a four month old.

"Well your mother, Leela here and I really wanted to visit Laurine and when we heard Adam was coming over, then we insisted on babysitting for you while you all went out" My dad replied with his usual crooked smile.

"Well that was generous, thank you guys" I said with a smile too. Jason and Laura were too busy having their little family moment to join in the conversation, I couldn't blame them. They were just too cute.

"Nessie" My sister said. "Is it okay if I may play with Adam?" She asked. To say Leela loved kids was an understatement, I guess since she was the only young child in the house then she started feeling lonely.

"Of course Lely" I smiled back at her.

"You can even help her with the diaper changes" Jacob said.

"Oh no, I'm not asking to be a second mother!" Leela joked and we all laughed.

"Anyway, Cathy's been asking if you're still going tomorrow." My mom said. Cathy was my cousin, Rosalie and Emmett's child who was graduating Forks' high school tomorrow.

"Of course we are" I replied turning to Jacob who nodded. My parents smiled at us. My dad's grin fell when he glared at Jacob.

"Really Jacob, now is the right time?" Edward snarled at him. He probably read Jacob's mind. I wonder what he thought. "You don't want to know" My father said answering my thought. I blushed scarlet and turned to see Jacob suppressing a laugh.

We spent that morning just enjoying each other's company until we all decided to leave. Jason and Laura were going hunting, whilst Jacob and I were going to the shop and probably take a quick bite afterwards. Laura and I were currently reluctantly saying goodbye to our children.

"Okay mom, don't forget after 1-2 hours you feed Adam he's milk" I said to my mother.

"When she's eating, don't give her some much food because she'll mostly want blood" Laura said to my father.

"Oh, when he gets a little squeamish, don't forget to change his diaper because he'll get agitated, and allow him to play with Mr. Whiskers…holy cow! Mr. Whiskers!" I exclaimed realizing that I forgot about his favorite toy. I glared at Jacob who was currently drinking his Dr. Thunder. My mother and father sighed.

"Renesmee…" My mom said.

"Okay, no needs to worry about Mr. Whiskers just give him his blanket" I said.

"Laurine sleeps a lot so if she wakes up then that means she's either hungry or thirsty so…"

"Laura…" My dad said.

"Um baby, I think my parents' know how to take care of babies" Jason laughed as he rubbed his wife's arm. "They'll be fine"

"Yeah, Bella's a natural, don't know about Eddie boy here" Jacob joked which caused my father to roll his eyes. I sighed and nodded.

"Okay" I finally say and I walked up to Adam who was playing with little Lori. "Hey there buddy, mommy and daddy will be out. So you be good for Grandma and Grandma while we're gone okay?" I said to both of them as they played with their little blocks. I smiled as I kissed both their heads and getting up.

"Not chasing you guys away or anything but can you leave now?" My mom asked. "Want to bond with my grandchildren" She smiled at us. I giggled and nodded.

"Bye guys!" We all called out as we left the house. Laura and Jason went to the direction of the forest whilst Jacob and I got into the car and drove to the workshop.

We pulled up the Auto Repair shop parking lot and got out of the car. The shop was like any other garage you'd expect. It wasn't run down like most you'd find, it looked totally amazing. Nessie Black's auto repair shop looked gorgeous. I thought it was sweet Jacob used my name into the business, well why am I not surprised? Jake has always been sweet.

We walked into the shop and we were immediately greeted by Jacob's employees…

"Hello Sir, Mrs. Black" James greeted as he waved at us. I smiled at him.

"Mr. and Mrs. Black, nice to see you today" Bobby and Chris said in unison as they worked on one of the cars. After a series of greetings, we came across his office.

"Mr. Black isn't back from his maternity leave but I assure you when he comes back, I'll let you know" Jacob's assistant says through the phone and hung up. She smiled as she saw us.

"Morning Sandy, how are you doing?" Jacob asked.

"Oh Mr. Black, it's good to have you back" She said standing up to shake his hand. I didn't like the way she greeted him, I knew it was supposed to be friendly but…something about another girl touching my husband made me angry. "Hello Nessie, it's good to see you" She smiled at me.

"Mrs. Black" I said smiling condescendingly. She nodded at me.

"Well, I guess I'll get back to my work then," She smiled at us as she left the room. Jacob opened his main office door and we both entered it. He then immediately laughed.

"What was that about?" He asked still cracking up. I sighed.

"I don't like her" I simply replied.

"You don't like any woman I work with" He sniggered.

"You get my point?" I said as I sat on his desk while he entered his computer. "At least she keeps your office clean" I said staring at the scenery. He's eyes widened.

"Is that the first acknowledgment you've shown to Sandy Mrs. Black?" He asked in shock. I rolled my eyes at my husband.

"Very funny, but no, I'm just grateful she's not getting you sick" I answered him. He laughed as he faced me with his back flat on the chair.

"How would my life be without you?" He asked.

"Probably suckish" I shrugged and he laughed as he got up and laid his warm hands on my thighs.

"Definitely" He says huskily as he leaned down to kiss me lightly on the lips. I moved my arms from the desk and wrapped them around his neck feeling the silk of his black hair. The kiss soon became urgent and he immediately picked me up and wrapped my legs tightly around his waist and grinded me against the wall. Our lips were never departed until he moved them to my neck and began kissing and suckling on it. I gasped and moaned lowly as I felt his tongue move all of my neck sending sensations through me. He moved my shirt slightly up during the process…

"Sir, may I ask…" We heard a voice from behind stop as he saw us. We spun around to see one of his employees, Aiden staring at us. "Oh god, I'm sorry, I should have knocked. I'll co-come back later" He said nervously as he left the room and shut the door. Jacob cussed under his breath and I blushed.

"Sorry about that" Jacob said looking a little angry. "I should have locked the door" He mumbled.

"It's okay Jake" I giggled still blushing. He smiled and kissed me lightly on the nose and lay me on the ground. "I think you better get to work" I giggled and he nodded.

"I'll be back" He said and pecking me on the lips before leaving the room. I sat on the chair and stared at the picture of the day Adam was born with me in it. I smiled at the frame remembering that wonderful day my son was born. I could still remember it like it was fresh in my mind. I couldn't be much happier at where I am now, I have a great life, perfect family, adorable son and an amazing husband I can call my own. What more can a person ask for?

Jacob's shift ended rather quickly and we quickly grabbed a bite at the local restaurant and went to Laura and Jason's to pick Adam up…

Today was Cathy's graduation day. Cathy was now physically seventeen. I still couldn't fathom how fast she's grown; she wasn't the eleven year old girl who came to live with us anymore. She was a grown woman now. Rosalie and Emmett weren't too happy about seeing their children growing up too fast, Carmen here wasn't the bubbly seven year old anymore, she was a now physically 15-16 year old teenager and almost full grown. It wasn't long until she left the nest too.

My entire family and all drove to Forks high and we all took our seats as we watched all the teenagers getting ready for the big moment. Emmett and Rosalie were sat upfront whilst the rest of the family were sitting behind. Seth arrived not long after and sat with Rosalie and Emmett.

Everyone knew Jacob and I were married and that Bella and Edward were girlfriend and boyfriend. I was Edward and Alice's cousin, Carmen and Cathy were Rosalie's sisters whilst Jason was Bella and Emmett's brother. That was the initial plan ever since day one.

Life has really been repeating itself as my mother and father would say, now that Laura and I aren't in school anymore, it does feel like an atoll moment being in Forks High again. It has only been two years since we graduated but lots of memories flooded through me.

The ceremony began and the school's principal greeted all the respected families and began the ritual. The school's valedictorian started off first and then everyone was handed their diplomas'.

"Catherine Anna Cullen, in English literature and creative arts!" the school's principal said handing her diploma. My family and I all cheered as we watched our wonderful long creamy blonde haired Cathy accept her award. She smiled back at us.

The ceremony ended and the principal handed all the students to their respected families. When we saw Cathy approaching us, she immediately ran to none other than her boyfriend Seth as he pulled her into a hug and a kiss. Rosalie, Carmen and Emmett went up to her as they congratulated their daughter.

"Remember those good ole days" my best friend Laura said wrapping her arm around mine. I smiled and nodded.

"Just like it was yesterday" I answered with a happy smile. Cathy and Cary came running to us.

"Hey, glad you made it!" She exclaimed as she pulled me into a hug.

"Of course I would, I wouldn't miss it for the world" I smiled convincingly. She grinned back. "So I guess, there's no more school for you" I laughed nudging her.

"Oh yes! That's the best part" She giggled. "Alice has thrown a party tonight" She sighed.

"Isn't that a good thing?" I asked.

"Yeah, but she says it's going to be small and we all know that means it'll be over the top!" She said. We all chuckled and then immediately, everything went lights out in the gym...

**A/N: Well there you go, first chapter of 'Blissful Nights'. I've been waiting to post this for like forever! And now I have. I know it's a little too early and I know I'm a spoiler pooper but I just couldn't wait any longer. **

**I'll be leaving it at this chapter until I'm done with Midnight moon and New Dawn. I don't want to confuse all of you. **

**Another note! I probably won't be on Fanfiction for the next month due to personal reasons so please don't be surprised if I'm not updating this month. I might get bored and update surprisingly so please look out. Tell me what you thought of it…**


End file.
